Behind Blue Eyes
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: One of the JL members watches the other six. Guess who. (Songfic)


"Behind Blue Eyes" By: Jade O'Neal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the character in this fiction nor the others he mentions. They all belong to people who have money. If it were up to me... I'd own them, as well as many other things. Song: "Behind Blue Eyes" by Limp Bizkit (And yes, I know it's a cover song which I don't own either.) Spoilers: Nah. Notes: Takes place somewhere in season 2, but that doesn't really matter. It's a cartoon. Rating: PG Please be gentle: This is one of the few 1st person POV's that I've done. They're so hard to write... Extra: Points to whoever can guess who the speaker is. (Here's a clue: He's one of the seven members of the JL. You can already eliminate two!) Honestly, it's not hard to figure out. (Sorry, I don't use ANY names in this. Use the context clues...)  
  
~ ~  
  
I decided that I would walk around the Watchtower because I had already done all the maintenance that needed be completed and didn't really feel like sitting in my personal quarters. I guess I was a little restless for no good reason at all, but that was to be expected. Things had been quiet lately.  
  
But that was a good thing.  
  
As I passed the lab, I noticed someone moving about inside. I kept to the shadows, and peered into the room.  
  
He was rearranging items on the tables and in folders, and I could literally feel his loneliness seeping into the hallway. He missed his family and wished that they were still with him.  
  
I could relate.  
  
Really, I felt that he and I were very much alike, and I knew he sensed that. How could he not? Everyone knew that I was not one to share my thoughts or feelings, but he knew them anyway. When someone had the powers he possessed, it was hard not to know.  
  
*Do you need anything?* he asked me telepathically without even glancing in my direction.  
  
I almost smirked; I could feel a chuckle tickling the back of my throat.  
  
*No. Don't mind me. Just passing by.*  
  
{No one knows what it's like to be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
And no one knows what it's like to be hated  
  
To be faded  
  
To telling only lies}  
  
I continued on my journey through our headquarters and made my way through the sitting room where the youngest member of The Justice League sat on a couch, eating popcorn.  
  
Well, that's almost repetition. I mean, when wasn't he eating?  
  
Although very naive and perverted at times, especially toward the female population of Earth and the two women on the team, he was very strong willed and courageous. Surprisingly, I've even caught myself admiring him and his optimism.  
  
He would always manage to surprise us somehow. He'd do things and think of things that we just couldn't sometimes. When the going tough, he was there serious and all.  
  
One of his best qualities was his regular attempt to lighten a usually bleak situation. The kid probably figured we'd all go insane without an annoying joke once in a while.  
  
All things said and done, he had saved our necks more than once. Of course, I'd never admit to that.  
  
{But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free}  
  
Taking a left turn at the end of the hallway, I saw her. All we did was exchange greetings as we passed each other and headed our separate ways.  
  
Honestly, there was something about that brunette that I found most intriguing, and I'm not just talking about her gorgeous body. Although she acts a bit superior to the rest of us, she possessed a deep compassion behind those blue eyes of hers. She believed in what we were doing and had sacrificed a great deal for it.  
  
When it comes to "Man's World," she gets a little lost. A secluded life had caused that, but it wasn't her fault that she was "born" into royalty on an island full of woman.  
  
Nevertheless, I liked her. Don't get me wrong, though. All the men on this base probably had their own ideas about the princess and her "ways." After all, most of us were only human.  
  
{No one knows what it's like to feel these feelings Like I do  
  
And I blame you  
  
No one bites back as hard on their anger  
  
None of my pain will...  
  
Can't show through}  
  
Needing a cup of strong coffee, I slipped into the kitchen to find that others had gotten to the freshly brewed pot before I had, and they were still sitting at the table. The duo said hello to me, and I gave them a nod while I poured the dark liquid into my black mug. As I stood there, next to the counter, I watched them.  
  
From this point of view, a person notices things. By point of view, I mean from the outside looking in. When you get close to others, you blind yourself from things. Take that pair for example. I wonder if they've even tried to tell each other how they felt.  
  
He was stubborn and smart, just like any true military man. His ring always managed to come in handy at just the right moments too, but the ring wasn't the only reason he was here. He had to have been special to have been chosen to wear it. His attack and teamwork skills alone out-weighted many of ours, and that was always good.  
  
I just didn't like the fact that he was too much of a leader.  
  
She was the one person, other than the kid, who made him stronger than he thought he was and made him rethink his sometimes-severe actions. He hasn't realized this yet, of course. I just hope it won't be too late when he finally does.  
  
{But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free}  
  
Unlike him, she wasn't human. She was a true redheaded beauty, and I felt that the men in this place overlooked that at times. She seems to be one of the guys, always thirsting for excitement and laughs.  
  
The girl had been a detective before now, but I haven't really gotten the chance to work with her alone. I want to have an opportunity to see how she thinks, and I have a feeling that we'd see eye to eye in many cases.  
  
Although he had minimized her tendency to reacting without thinking, he was her weakness at times. She truly cared for him and was always the first one by his side when he was injured. The problem with that was the fact that we needed her to kick ass with that mace of hers.  
  
For such brilliant but headstrong heroes, they acted like school children around one another. Her eyes would glance around the room to see if he was near, he'd somehow manage to slip a question about her into any conversation, and they were always bickering like an old married couple.  
  
The way they looked at each other could even make a coldhearted man feel.  
  
I finished my coffee and left the kitchen. Misery always loved company, so why should I have passed it onto them?  
  
{No one knows what it's like to be mistreated  
  
To be defeated  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
And no one knows how to say that they're sorry  
  
And don't worry I'm not telling lies}  
  
Our fearless leader sat in the monitor womb of the Watchtower, keeping his dark eyes on his adopted home planet.  
  
As invulnerable as he was, the man had a good heart, but he was a major boy scout.  
  
Criminals didn't fear him like they did me.  
  
Had that been someone's master plan? To have him and I be exact opposites? He was the embodiment of everything I wasn't and everything I'd never be.  
  
Unlike me, his parents had raised him.  
  
I had been born with a silver spoon in my mouth; he hadn't been.  
  
He was from the country, and I was born in the city.  
  
I was a lonely man; he wasn't.  
  
He saved others because he could. Vengeance was the motivator that flowed through my veins.  
  
You may say that I'm a bit envious of him, and maybe I am. I can't help but think how I would have turned out if my parents hadn't been murdered. Would I be more like him? And what if our destinies had been flip-flopped? Would he be more like me?  
  
{But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free}  
  
Although I hate to admit it, he was the closest thing I had to a friend on this team. The others were hesitant around me, but I was to blame for those kinds of reactions.  
  
He had always looked passed all that and still tries to understand me with no questions asked.  
  
I walk up behind him without a word, but he hears me. He probably has the whole crew's heartbeats memorized.  
  
"Hey," he greeted.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Bored?"  
  
"Something like that," I answer.  
  
"Me too."  
  
{No one knows what it's like to be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes}  
  
[[FINISHED]]  
  
((Note: Now, didn't that song just fit remarkably? Please, email your thoughts to me.)) 


End file.
